


Whump Week day 5 - Blood From the Mouth

by achievement_huntresss



Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [5]
Category: Slender (Video Game), Slender: The Arrival, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Bruises, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Serious Injuries, Starvation, Vague Ending, coughing up blood, internal bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: Not-Kate stares at Lauren from across the room as the other girl lays frozen in fear. The white hood is pulled down, her long, greasy black hair falling like a veil on a bride. Lauren can't speak, can't move, can't even breathe.Not-Kate tries to say something, or maybe she's just going to scream again. As soon as her mouth opens, thick dark liquid flows from it. Lauren gasps.Not-Kate collapses.
Relationships: Kate Milens | Kate the Chaser & Lauren (Slender: The Arrival), Kate/Lauren (past)
Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871302
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Whump Week day 5 - Blood From the Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> DAY FIVE!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Lauren has no idea how she got into this situation.

Most horror movies she's seen have a starting point, a kickoff event that makes the victims the target of the thing following them, the ghost haunting them, or whatever it is that inevitably kills half the cast while the attractive girl and guy make it out at the last second. Not that Lauren has seen many horror movies, her girlfriend Kate had always been too freaked by a lot of them, and considering her house out in the middle of nowhere was now the setting for Lauren's own personal horror movie, Lauren can't really blame the other girl from hiding her eyes and begging to change it to some stupid rom-com instead.

Lauren lifts herself up the ledge, nails catching and tearing as she slides her way up the rocky face. There's a radio station somewhere near here according to the map she'd ripped from Kate's wall, and she's hoping to send out an SOS (or at least get a message out so that someone will be able to find her body-)

She shakes her head. "Can't think like that."

She pushes all thoughts of Kate and horror movies and the _ending_ of horror movies aside and begins her trek up the grassy cliff. She can see the vague outline of the radio station, long wires and skinny towers stretching like arms to the dark sky. Lauren moves slowly, not wanting to make any sounds, lest that hooded... _thing_ that had been chasing her makes another unwanted appearance. Thankfully, her trek, while stressful, is peaceful, and she makes it to the station no problem. The generator is off, but looks usable, and Lauren settles next to it, cracking her knuckles and getting to work to turn it on.

Lauren's halfway done with the generator when she hears a shriek in the distance that chills her blood. "Shit- No- Not again-" She quickly cuts her flashlight and scoots across the floor to hide under the desk . There's no point in trying to run when she has no idea where the thing's coming from. She hears running, twigs snapping, animalistic breathing from outside and wills herself to breathe quieter, heart racing like a freight train in her chest.

A thud from outside like the thing came crashing into a tree nearby. The another, louder thud against the wall of the station. Lauren cursed the flimsy walls as another thud shook the entire building. That thing outside must be flinging itself into it. Another thud hits near the door and Lauren freezes. She locked the door right? Another thud. The door would hold, right?

_CRACK._

The door splintered and the thing that had been chasing Lauren for the past few hours went sprawling into the room. It sat up, bones cracking while Lauren winced and held her breath. Maybe it wouldn't notice her if she didn't move or breathed. The thing slowly stood, something falling from its head. It hit the ground with a dull smack, Lauren finally seeing that the thing's terrifying face was actually a mask. She barely had time to register and question where the hell something up here like that could get a mask when it turns to face her.

"Kate?" So much for staying silent, but Lauren can't help herself.

Kate, or what used to be Kate stood, chest heaving under her stained hoodie. Her once beautiful brown eyes were now wild, glancing around. Lauren can barely see the color in them anymore. Her skin is pale, face gaunt, and Lauren can feel her hear breaking as she looks at her girlfriend for the first time in months.

"Oh, Kate. What did- What happened to you?" Lauren cries. She can't move, shock causing her legs to lock up. There's no way her girlfriend, the love of her life, had turned into this- this monster. This can't be Kate. This has to be a trick - a hallucination again. Like that tall thing back at the house.

Not-Kate stares at Lauren from across the room as the other girl lays frozen in fear. The white hood is pulled down, her long, greasy black hair falling like a veil on a bride. Lauren can't speak, can't move, can't even breathe. 

Not-Kate tries to say something, or maybe she's just going to scream again. As soon as her mouth opens, thick dark liquid flows from it. Lauren gasps.

Not-Kate collapses.

Lauren's legs finally let her move and she scrambles to the other girl's side. Not-Kate's eyes are open, searching, as she coughs up more blood. The blood is too dark, too thick, and Lauren fears the worst. She's never had any first aid training, besides the basics. She rolls Not-Kate over onto her side, moving her arms into the right position and begins to lift her hoodie up, modesty be damned. Lauren gasps again, taking in her girlfriend's condition.

If Kate's face had been bad, nothing could have prepared Lauren for Kate's torso. It's like her stomach and chest are one giant bruise, all purples and greens and yellows. She's sickly thin, ribs and collarbones jutting out like the cliffs Lauren had just climbed. Kate shivers in her arms, coughing up more blood and Lauren's emotional mind switches off and her rational mind switches on. There's a ski lift nearby that she's sure she can divert the power from the elevators in the mine to, and maybe that'll take them near the entrance of the park - near Kate's house and Lauren's car.

Lauren pulls Kate's shirt back down, and helps her girlfriend into a sitting position. Kate makes a sound that's almost a groan, and Lauren mentally fist pumps in victory. It's the most human sound she's made all night. Lauren eases Kate up into a standing position and takes most of her weight, arm over her shoulder and her own arm around the other girl's waist. They begin shuffling towards the door, Lauren making soft encouraging noises towards Kate. She knows they can make it out. Even if they run into big, tall, and ugly, Lauren is confident in herself, and her tech skills to get them out and get Kate somewhere safe. The two girls half walk, half stumble to the ski lift.

Across the forest, something without eyes watches.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this pairing, but it was requested and I really like girls so, here!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow!


End file.
